civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Resources (Civ6)
Resources are special commodities found in limited quantities on the map. As in all Civilization games, they are essential to your empire's development, and an important reason to seize and hold territory. When a resource is "worked" by a Citizen from a nearby city, it provides a certain bonus for the city, and thus for the civilization. Bonuses vary from increased tile yields ( , , etc.) to access to strategic resources for military units or extra Amenities for your civilization. All resources may be improved via tile improvements, which are also needed to gain access to Strategic and Luxury resources. A tile improvement is a special class of building that is placed on the terrain. Bonus Resources Bonus resources are the most frequently found type of resource. When improved, they provide bonus , , or to the tile's yield. Some bonus resources may be required for certain . For example, must be built next to . Bonus resources may be Harvested by a to give a significant, one-time boost which benefits the city owning the tile. The boost is comprised of a large quantity of the same bonus yield which the resource inherently provides to the tile (+25 , +25 , or +50 , scalable by era). However, harvesting a bonus resource permanently removes it from the map. Harvesting is unlocked with certain early (e.g. allows the harvesting of and ). Note that "Harvesting" is different from "Removing", which is what happens when you place a District or a Wonder in a tile which contains a resource. When you Harvest the resource, you will gain the bonus mentioned above; when you remove it, you don't gain anything! So, when you plan to use a tile with a resource (or terrain feature) on it, think ahead of time and have a Builder harvest it beforehand. Strategic Resources Strategic resources are those that are important from a military standpoint. They also provide some bonus to tile yields; but more importantly, when the relevant Tile Improvement is built on them, they provide access to resources that allow you to build certain units (e.g. Horses are needed to produce Horsemen and Iron is needed to produce Swordsmen). Strategic resources are hidden in the beginning of the game (meaning they do not appear on the map), with the exception of Horses. You need to develop technologies to reveal each resource. Note that you can place Districts and Wonders on tiles which will in the future turn out to contain a resource (you can also found Cities on top)! In such case, upon discovering the relevant technology, you will gain use of the resource, as if it were already improved. If, however, there is a Tile Improvement there, you will need to remove it and build the right one. Strategic resource supply for the empire is handled differently than in Civilization V. There are no more multiple counts of a resource per each source - there is only 1 count, the same as luxury resources. One count of a strategic resource, however, is now enough to produce an unlimited quantity of the respective units - the catch is that only specialty districts may produce them with a single count of resource available. That means that all land units that require Iron may only be produced in a city with an Encampment district, while all naval units requiring Coal may only be produced in a city with a Harbor. If you have access to 2 or more sources of a strategic resource, however, all cities with applicable production capabilities will be able to produce the units! So, you will no longer need Encampments to produce Swordsmen in a city, for example. Luxury Resources Luxury resources are commodities highly prized by citizens, and thus help increase their happiness by granting Amenities. Most luxuries are accessible from the terrain, by improving a tile that contains the resource; some, however, are exclusive products of specific City-States and may only be obtained via achieving suzerainty with them. Yet others are only granted by activating certain Great People. Each luxury resource provides +1 Amenities for the 4 cities that need it the most. Note that extra counts of the same resource will not supply more cities! So, these extra luxuries may always be traded to other civs. Luxury resource source tiles provide a more varied tile yield bonuses than bonus and strategic resources. Those include , and , which aren't normally found on any terrain, and makes these tiles quite valuable. Category:Game element (Civ6) Category:Resources Category:Game concepts (Civ6)